Ventilated roof constructions which already exist and are still being used, can no longer be used, or can be used only in a very limited manner in view of new heat-protection regulations in certain countries. Where one wishes to adjust these existing roofs to meet the new heat-protection regulations, a layer of insulating material which is at least 8 cm thick would have to be built in below the underside of the roof. A disadvantage of such a restoration of an existing roof is that the temperature drop to the wave crest of the corrugated asbestos cement roof, which wave crest lies thereabove, is very small. Through this, the warm air current which is needed for ventilation is too small to remove all moisture, so that physical damage must necessarily occur, as has also been the case when such roof constructions were used for gymnastic and sports halls, even though with a lesser amount of thermal insulation.
A basic purpose of the invention is to change an existing corrugated asbestos roof to a nonventilated roof, namely to a warm roof, with as little expense as possible and without removing the old roof sheathing.